


Weekend at the Cabin

by thedoobly_doo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoobly_doo/pseuds/thedoobly_doo
Summary: My RSS 2017 gift for my giftee @beastlycheese! Enjoy!





	Weekend at the Cabin

Magnus Gold sighed, looking again at the email on his computer. Neal and his fiancee, Emma Blanchard, were due to get married in a few weeks, and he couldn’t believe it had come so fast. It felt like just last week, he had been teaching Neal how to ride his bike on the driveway, and now his son was getting married. He could only hope that his marriage would go much than Gold’s own, which brought his mind back to the email. An invitation to spend the weekend before the wedding near the venue so everyone could get to know their soon-to-be in-laws. Which meant, of course, that Melanie would be there too, as well as her smarmy, boozy husband.

Almost as if summoned by the Force, Neal’s custom ringtone blared out by his elbow. He lifted it with a smile, and said, “I thought you’d be calling. How goes the wedding planning?”

“Don’t get me started.” Neal said, and Magnus contained a chuckle. This wedding had blown out from a simple backyard get-together to a church wedding (though at least it was a small church) to contain all of Emma’s extended family who her mother had insisted she invite. “Did you get the email?” He asked.

“Yes, it sounds … nice.”

“I have a feeling you’re being generous.”

“No, it’s very nice. And of course, I’ll be there. You didn’t even have to ask. I never turn down an opportunity to see my grandson.” Little Henry was toddling along at two years old now, and Gold was an unabashed devoted grandfather to the little boy.

Neal laughed on the other end of the line. “As is tradition, of course. You never come to see me, no, just the kid.” Gold could almost see the eye-roll Neal was making now, a teenage habit he had never grown out of. “Anyway, there was another reason I called … Mom offered the cabin for the weekend leading up to the wedding, instead of us having to spend more money on hotel rooms.”

Gold pursed his lips. “I see.”

“Listen, I know it’s going to be more awkward, but it would really mean a lot to me and Ems if you would both be there. And at least be civil with each other.” Neal said, a desperate edge to his voice that Gold wasn’t used to hearing from his son. Gold sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Melanie and her gloating over her huge cabin in the woods would definitely tax his patience to the limit, but it was only a weekend and then they could go back to pretending the other didn’t exist.

“I’d be surprised if she even let me in the door, Neal.”

“No, no, I already talked to her, and she said she’d be okay with it.”

“Really?”

“Well… she said a lot of other things first, stuff I won’t repeat, but she came around after I told her you’d be civil. And Emma’s parents will be there too, so you won’t even have to see her and Killian that much, I swear.”

Gold hmmmed, containing some unrepeatable words of his own. He felt torn between his desire to never see his ex-wife again and the desire to see his son be happy, especially because this wedding seemed to be taxing his son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law to their very limits. He couldn’t deny his son this one request, since Neal seemed to be going through so much effort to have them all together for one weekend, something he hadn’t had since he was eight on the last Christmas before the divorce.

“Please, Dad? Please, please, please. I wouldn’t ask if it didn’t mean so much to me.” Neal wheedled, and Gold sighed.

“I’ll come.  _ And  _ I’ll be civil, I promise.” Gold conceded, and smiled as he heard Neal call out to Emma with joy in his voice. He could definitely get over seeing Melanie again - and for  _ an entire weekend  _ \- just to keep his son that happy. The bell rang at the front of the shop, and Gold grimaced. “Business calls. I have to go, but I’ll see you in a couple weeks.”

Distantly, he heard something crash, and Henry start to cry in the background. “Duty calls. Love you, Dad.”

“Love you, Neal.” Gold said, right before the phone hung up. He set his phone down and climbed to his feet, wincing at the pain in his leg as he did. He limped through the curtain, saying, “How can I help you?”

Belle stood in front of the counter, peering through the glass at some of the knick-knacks displayed neatly for sale. She straightened as he stepped out, smiling brightly, and Gold swallowed past the lump in his throat. Her blue eyes glowed with mirth and cheer, even for him, and he pushed away the hope that it meant something more. She was that cheerful with everyone, he scolded himself.

“Just came in to look, as usual. Are there any new books in?” Belle asked, and he bent down to lift a box onto the counter. She bounced with excitement, an action that had Gold smiling and desperately trying to hide, and stood on her tip-toes to peer in. “Oooh, what’s in here?”

“The usual. First editions, rare books.” Gold said, pulling out a dusty copy of  _ Jane Eyre.  _ “As usual, if you would like to take these and assess their value for me, I would be most grateful.”

“Of course!” Belle said, before drifting away to look at other antiques on display, cooing over a tea set with delicate blue designs. He tried not to watch her as she drifted around, not wanting to come across as creepier than he already was. He was already the town miser, no need to add town lech to that moniker as well, he thought to himself, blushing as she rose up on her tiptoes and her skirt rose to reveal pale, delicate skin above her knees. 

Belle had moved into town four months ago, taking up the position of town librarian, and Gold had been enthralled by her from the moment he met her. Beautiful, lively, curious, and with an intelligence that rivaled his own. She had swept into his shop a few days after moving in, citing the need for a bookcase and hoping that he had something she could look at. He had stared at her dumbly for just a moment before showing her his (admittedly small) selection of items. She had left after an hour of stilted conversation, not through a lack of effort on her side.

He had wanted to hit himself with his cane once she left with a bright smile, but instead drowned his sorrows in nice Scotch after closing time. Obviously his communication skills hadn’t benefited from the years of divorced life.

He hadn’t been able to give her up after getting his first exposure to her light and the subtle scent of cream and lemon that seemed to follow her everywhere. So he had added more books to his next shipment of antiques for the shop, and when Belle had come in again the next week, looking for a tea set, he couldn’t help lying. “I received some books with this estate sale, and I was wondering if you could appraise them for me. Books aren’t my speciality, I’m afraid to say.” He had said, smiling thinly as she nearly jumped on the box as he pulled it out.

“I’d love too, Mr. Gold. If you don’t mind, I’ll take them back to the library with me - I have more research tools there - but I’ll have them back to you as soon as I can, I promise.” Belle had hefted the box into her arms, giving him a smile that turned his insides to goo.

“No - no problem, Miss French.” Gold had said, wringing his hands around his cane, barely hidden beneath the counter. She pursed her lips.

“Mr. Gold, you  _ can _ call me Belle. Everybody calls me Belle.” She had chastised jokingly, and he had a feeling her hands would be on her hips if her hands were free.

“Ok … Belle.” He had replied, shocked as she flushed prettily. She turned quickly, rushing out, but the weight of the books moving around in the box knocked her off balance, and he rushed out as she fell into one of his displays. A tea cup at the top wobbled and fell to the floor, cracking on the hard wood.

He rushed to her, pushing the splayed books out of the way in his rush to help her up. He bent and grabbed her elbow, helping her to her feet as she got up, brushing off her elbows and knees. “Oh. Oh no.” Belle said, bending down to cradle the broken teacup. “I’m so sorry, it’s… it’s chipped. I can replace it, oh god, I’m such a klutz!”

He had waved it away, saying, “It’s just a cup. I’m just happy you didn’t get hurt.” She looked up at him then, her blue eyes wide, and he felt his belly flop. She was so beautiful, and this was the closest he’d ever been to her, with their faces close together and his hand still on her elbow.

“I- I should probably go.” She had said hesitantly, and then smiled a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “After all, the sooner I appraise these, the sooner you can have them back.” She darted in and kissed his cheek, her breath wafting over his face as she did so. Before he could respond, she had gathered up the books and was out the door, a blush on her face all the way.

“Mr. Gold? Mr. Gold, what’s this?” Her voice brought him back to reality, and he smiled softly as her voice carried across the shop. Belle emerged from a row of shelves, holding a horrible puppet that he had stashed away in a far corner. “It’s horrible.”

“Isn’t it?” He joked. “A nun on the edge of town died and when they sold her possessions, they found that puppet in her belongings. I can understand why they were eager to be rid of it.” Belle grimaced, going back to her previous position, and no doubt stowing the puppet as far away from sight as possible.

He started going through the ledgers as she milled around, humming all the while. His mind unwillingly went back to the weekend he was about to spend with his son at his ex-wife’s cabin, and grimaced. Melanie never resisted an opportunity to gloat about her perceived superior position in life to his, and while she had said she would be civil, he had a feeling it was going to be gloves-off passive aggressiveness the entire weekend. And no doubt her smarmy husband would join in the fun, making jokes about how Gold came alone. The thought was nauseating, and the only comfort was that Neal would be there.

Still, the thought of showing up alone and letting his ex-wife take the piss out of him for that wasn’t that appealing, and he wondered idly if Ella would be available. The weekend would be much more fun watching Melanie trying to deal with Ella’s exuberance and sharp wit. However, he knew she had a busy schedule, and highly doubted she would want to come anyway, what with her attention devoted to her own wedding to her girlfriend. Still, it couldn’t hurt to ask…

“Alright, I’m ready to go!” Belle said, stepping up to the counter with a trinket in her hands. Gold looked up, a brilliant, wicked, wonderful idea blooming in his mind. He smiled softly, and Belle blushed. “What, is there something on my face?’

“Belle, could I ask a huge favor of you?”

* * *

Belle looked up in awe at the cabin as they crunched to a stop in the snowy drive, saying, “Wow, it’s so beautiful!” Gold couldn’t find it in himself to disagree with her. The cabin was surrounded by a large enclosed porch with large steps leading up to the front steps. Icicle lights were hanging off the overhang, lighting up the night with soft white light and giving the dark wood cabin an ethereal glow. “This is your ex-wife’s cabin, right?”

“Sadly, yes. Shall we?” Gold said, turning off the ignition.

“Of course.” Belle said, pulling on a fluffy blue scarf. He got out and walked around to the other side of the car, opening the passenger door before she had a chance to. He could feel eyes on him from the windows, so when she stood, adjusting her coat, he kissed her forehead. She started, blushing, and he angled his head towards the cabin.

Belle nodded, understanding immediately, and took his free hand in hers before pulling him towards the cabin. “Shall we?” She echoed back with a teasing grin, and he laughed as he knocked on the door.

From inside, he could hear loud conversation and the pitter-patter of tiny feet running to the door. “Grandpa!” Henry called as Neal opened the door with a slightly-confused smile. Henry pushed his way past his father to nearly tackle Gold, clinging to his leg so tightly that Gold feared he might never come off.

Neal’s hands grabbed under Henry’s arms, pulling him away, much to the boy’s protests. “Henry, you can at least let your grandpa get in the door before you tackle him.” Neal smiled as Henry slumped, and Emma came up to take their son from him. “Hey, Dad! Glad you could make it. How were the roads?”

“Not too bad.” From the doorway, he could see Melanie and Killian on the couch, peering over the back at them. He saw her whisper something to Killian and get up, coming out to join them. “Neal, this is my girlfriend, Belle. Belle, this is Neal, Emma, Henry, and my ex-wife Melanie.” Gold introduced, wrapping his arm around her waist as he saw Melanie eye her critically.

“It’s nice to meet you, Belle.” Neal said, offering his hand. Belle shook it, smiling brightly. Henry hid behind Neal’s pant leg as Belle waved to him, gazing up at the stranger shyly.

“It’s so nice to meet you. Magnus has told me a lot about you.” Belle said. “And congratulations on the wedding.”

“Thank you very much. We’re quite excited ourselves.” Neal said, taking Emma’s hand in his own and gazing at her with love in his eyes. They were silent for a few seconds, just looking at each other, before Gold politely coughed. “Anyway, I’m afraid I can’t say the same. My dad hasn’t said a lot to me about you.”

“Hasn’t he?” Belle asked, looking up to Gold with a smirk on her face. “Well, I can understand that, I guess. He was so shy when we first met, I didn’t think he’d ever ask me out. Still, shame on you, Magnus.” He rolled his eyes good-naturedly, and she leaned in to kiss his cheek, grinning. She really acted the part of his lovely girlfriend and out of the corner of his eye he could see Melanie sneering.

“Well, I’m glad you got here safe.” Melanie offered shortly, as if it pained her to say it. “Would you both like a drink? I have some Scotch - I do know how you enjoy your alcohol, Magnus.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Neal roll his eyes.

“Water for me, thanks, Melanie. Belle does so hate it when I drink.” Magnus said, smirking as her face soured. “And of course, thank you for letting Belle and I spend the weekend in your lovely cabin.”

“It’s no problem at all. Of course, I couldn’t refuse Neal anything.” Melanie said, ruffling her son’s hair as she walked past him into the kitchen. Magnus looked across the entryway at Belle, who looked to be fast friends with Emma and her mother, Mary Margaret, who had come downstairs to see what all the commotion was.

Neal stepped closer to him. “I didn’t know you were dating again, Dad.” He seemed skeptical, and out of all the people here, Gold knew that Neal would be the hardest to convince. “How long have you been together?”

“Six months.” Gold said, the script that Belle and he had come up with running through his head. Neal whistled softly.

“I am a bit surprised you didn’t tell me.” Neal said, searching his father’s face. “But of course, I am happy for you. She seems very nice.” Laughter sprang from across the room, and Neal’s face softened as he saw Emma giggling at something Belle had said.

“We were trying to keep it between us for a while, just to see how it went, but we both decided it was time to meet the family, as it were.” Gold lied, pushing away the guilt at blatantly lying to his son. Neal hmmed, still too skeptical for Gold’s liking, but dropped the subject as Melanie walked back into the room with drinks, shoving water at him before trouncing over to the girls to pass out wine glasses with Henry toddling along behind her to go to Emma. Belle smiled at them before waving him over with a bright smile.

“Well, it seems like she has you on a leash already.” Neal laughed, and Gold chuckled before going over to join the group, sliding his arm around Belle’s waist as he did so. Neal came up behind Emma and they all retired to the living room. Melanie perched on the sofa beside Killian, obviously taking up as much space as possible, which left the two loveseats on either side. Gold gulped as Neal and Emma collapsed together on one, pulling up a sleepy Henry to squeeze in between them. Which only left one seat for him and Belle.

He could feel her hesitate too, just slightly, before pulling him into the room and plopping down on the loveseat, leaving him no choice but to sit down beside her. She was warm, so warm, and even with how small they both were, there was barely an inch of space between them. He could feel his face flush with the closeness, made even worse with Belle tucking herself beside him, kissing his cheek as she did. He smiled weakly and tossed his arm around her, too aware of Neal’s and Melanie’s eyes on them.

“So, how have you been, Melanie?” Gold asked, too aware of how strained his voice sounded. He hoped to God he was the only one who noticed.

“We’ve been good.” She said, seeming slightly surprised that he asked at all. “Killian and I just got back from Bermuda a week ago.” 

“Oh, I’ve heard very good things about Bermuda.” Belle interjected. “I’ve heard Somerset Village is particularly beautiful. How did you enjoy it?”

“Oh, we didn’t get to see much of it. Killian is the captain of a cruise ship, you see, so we didn’t get to dock there very long. But the beaches were lovely ; the pink sand is fascinating.” Melanie answered, taking a long sip of her wine. “But enough about me, I want to hear more about you too. I wasn’t aware you were seeing anyone, Magnus.”

“I would be surprised if you were.” Gold replied, but put on a fake smile when he saw Neal give him a stern look. He felt Belle laugh silently, and he continued, “Yes, we’ve been dating for six months now, isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

“Mhmm, our anniversary actually just passed a week ago, with hopefully many more to come.” Belle answered, bending in to kiss him on the cheek. He would have to give her credit, she was playing this role a lot better than he was. If Gold didn’t know this was all a ruse, he would swear that Belle was actually in love him. He played with her hair casually as she leaned back into his shoulder, and he swore that he saw Melanie mouth the words ‘daddy issues’ to Killian before returning her attention to them.

“How did you two meet?” Emma asked, sharp eyes on them. Gold had a feeling that she felt as Neal did - that there was something Gold was hiding. He thought Neal would be harder to convince, but now he was starting to reconsider that notion.

Belle sat up, clearly ready to weave a fantastic tale. He watched silently, admiring her enthusiasm as she painted a tale of a small town librarian and a pawnbroker steadily improving their relationship until one day the pawnbroker asked her for dinner. “I had been dropping hints for so long, then one day he came into the library, handed me a rose, and asked me out to dinner. It’s been love every since.” She finished, pecking him on the nose and giggling as he scrunched his face. “But really, enough about us. I don’t think Magnus ever told me how you two met.”

Neal laughed as Emma said sheepishly, “I accidentally backed into his car. Instead of getting mad, he asked me out for coffee - I bought, of course - and then we just kept seeing each other through mutual friends. After about four months of dancing around each other, he asked me out for dinner.”

“Awww, that’s sweet.” Belle said. Henry yawned loudly and tugged at Emma’s shirt.

“Mama, bedtime?” He asked, clearly five seconds from falling asleep in Neal’s lap. Emma glanced up at the clock, which was now reading 9:00 PM, and with a sigh, climbed to her feet.

“Night-night.” Henry waved sleepily as Emma carried him out of the room, pausing briefly to let Neal give his son a kiss. 

Gold yawned dramatically before saying, “Actually, I think I’m going to turn in as well. The drive was a bit tiring.” He was also getting tired of the scrutiny as well, and wondered why he thought this would be a good idea. Then he looked at Belle, smiling softly as she took in the tall Christmas tree and cards placed neatly on the mantel, and felt his heart lurch. All this was worth it for her.

“You and Belle’s room is upstairs, second door on the left.” Melanie said, standing to gather all the empty wine glasses. “Belle, I hate to ask, but you wouldn’t mind helping me gather these dishes, would you? We have to let the old people among us get themselves to bed.” She glanced over her shoulder at Gold, smirking as she flounced into the kitchen. Belle sighed before pressing a kiss to his cheek and following.

Gold climbed the stairs, trying not to betray how nervous he was, as Killian was right behind him. Logically, of course he knew Belle and he would have to share a room - it would look quite strange if they didn’t - but the thought of sharing a bed with her, their bodies so close together, sharing the same heat filled him with a nauseating mixture of lust and anxiety. She was going to call it quits here, he just knew it. The thought of sharing a bed with him was surely repugnant to her, even with the incentive of a year’s forgiveness of the library’s rent. Surely, that couldn’t possibly be enough, he would have to offer her more, his own soul if he had to, or maybe he could just sleep on the floor …

He started as he felt a warm, soft hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright, Magnus?” Belle said, stepping around him to survey the room. Her voice was a low whisper, and he slowly became aware of himself, standing in the middle of the room with the door open, staring at the bed.  _ Great, now I look lecherous and crazy, _ he thought to himself.

“I-I … yes, I’m alright.” Gold said, turning away as she rooted through her suitcase, pulling out a pair of too-short shorts and a tank top that gave his imagination way too much to play with. He felt himself stir in his pants, and quickly retired to the bathroom with his own pajamas, praying for his semi to go away. The thought of her changing just outside the bathroom door, the rustle of clothes as she pulled back the comforter, was too much, and he wondered idly how uncomfortable it would be just to sleep in the bathtub. Better than that than make her uncomfortable with how much he wanted her, wanted all this to be real.

A soft knock sounded on the door. “Are you sure you’re okay, Magnus?”

“Yes, yes, I’m just a bit tired. I’ll be out in a second.” He brushed at his teeth furiously, images of car crashes and naked grandmas going through his head in an attempt to will his erection away. Thankfully, it seemed to work, and he stepped out of the bathroom to see Belle sitting on the edge of the large bed, her blue eyes reflecting the fire light as she looked up at him. Gold cleared his throat awkwardly before saying, “I-I didn’t know this would happen.”

Belle smiled before taking his hand in her own and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “I had a feeling. It’s okay with me. Is - is it okay with you?”

His voice sounded choked up as he said, “Yes, of course. Is there a side you prefer?”

“I’m fine where I am. Let me brush my teeth and we can go to bed.” Gold was so thankful that she went into the bathroom after that, because the wave of emotion that he got from that sentence nearly toppled him. The thought of this being real, of this being their bedroom and they were about to crawl into bed together was intoxicating and so foreign that he wasn’t sure he could handle it.  _ It isn’t real, it isn’t real, it isn’t real,  _ he chastised himself, curling up on the far side of the bed as close to the edge as possible.

He felt the bed dip as Belle climbed in, and tried to ignore her settling into the soft mattress. He clenched his eyes shut as he heard her soft sigh, too aware of just how easy it would be to roll over and curl up beside her, talk lowly, share all of his life with her. But it wasn’t real. After a few moments, he felt her sit up. In the quiet of the settling cabin, she said, “I made a mistake.”

He bit back the sting of disappointment. Of course, she didn’t want him. He was an awful man, a monster, and he never should have asked her to come here. The humiliation he would face in the morning when everyone found out that they had been lying was nothing compared to this. “Very well. I understand.” He stood with a groan, gathering up a spare blanket. “I won’t take up anymore of your time. I can drive you back to town tomorrow, and I’ll consider your end of the bargain fulfilled.” Gold had just gotten to the door when he felt her hand on his wrist and her mouth on his shoulder.

“That’s not quite what I meant.” Belle said, humor in her voice. “God, I’ve been so stupid. I should have just told you instead of just passively going along with this charade.” Gold wanted so, so badly to believe this was all real. Surely he was asleep, she couldn’t been saying what he thought she was about to say. “I’ve been half in love with you since we met, Magnus, and I’m so sor-

He couldn’t let her get another word. It was too overwhelming to hear these words coming out of her mouth when he’d dreamed of them for so long. He spun, took a leap of faith, and pressed his lips against hers, pulling her closer to him. He pecked at her lips, breathless, whispering, “Belle, please, say it again.”

She pulled away slightly, running her hands through his hair, and, looking deep into his eyes, said, “I love you, Magnus. I think I always have.”

Those words pulled him like a siren call. He kissed her again, spinning her and pressing her back against the wall. “I love you too. Ever since you came into my shop I’ve been dreaming of you, dreaming of  _ this _ ,” he murmured, each word punctuated by a kiss to the skin revealed by her low-cut tank top. “I never thought it would be real.”

“I’m real. I’m here.” Belle said, pulling his face back up to hers and kissing him with a ferocity that surprised him. Her tongue snaked into his mouth, licking anywhere and everywhere she could reach, claiming him for her own. His hands dived under the hem of her shirt, feeling her soft curves, and she groaned into his mouth before pulling away. She batted his hands away, reaching down and quickly pulled her tank top over her head.

All at once, he got too much and not enough of her. There was so much more of her to lick and kiss and  _ worship _ that he wasn’t quite sure where to start. A blush started on her face and moved down her chest as he stared, mouth agape, and she started to pull her arms up to cover herself. The orange light from the fireplace flickered on her skin, and he suddenly had a vision of her, lying naked on the bed, the firelight painting her skin with hues of gold and red.

He darted in and kissed her softly before pulling her over to the bed, murmuring, “You’re so beautiful, and smart, and kind, and nothing I deserve. Please, let me?” Belle let him lay her against the bed, eyes darkened and blushing as he leaned above her, kissing over her breasts and moving lower. “How can you love me?” He asked desperately.

“You’re amazing, and intelligent, and kinder than you let yourself or anyone else believe.” Belle murmured, back arching as his tongue swirled around her nipples. “Please, Magnus, don’t stop.”

“Shhh, you’ve got to be quiet, sweetheart. We don’t want to wake anyone else.” He scolded, and Belle stuck her tongue out at him playfully. He kissed down to the length of her body, his fingers slipping beneath the hem of her shorts. With a glance up at her, he silently asked for permission, and she nodded quickly, her breath shuddering as he grabbed the hem with his teeth.

Surprisingly, she wasn’t wearing any underwear, and his hips thrust against the bedspread as he imagined her lying beside him, hand buried between her own thighs as he slept on unaware. “Naughty, naughty”, he whispered, smirking as he heard a muffled groan from above. The crotch of her shorts was damp and he bit his lip as he felt her heat radiating from between her thighs.

“Please, please, please, please…” He heard whispered from above, and chuckled as he heard her pound a fist against the bed as he licked up the crease of one thigh and down the other, never getting to the area she desperately wanted him. 

He felt her hands dig into his scalp and physically drag him where she wanted him, pressed his face against her springy pubic hair. Gold groaned at this display of aggressiveness, licking roughly through her folds as she ground against his face. “God, you have no idea how many times I’ve dreamed of this.” She whispered, “How many times I’ve cum to the thought of you eating me out.”

He couldn’t hold back anymore. Gold pulled back, ignoring her whine of frustration, and kissed his way back up her body. As he reached her lips, he reached down, positioning the head of his cock at her entrance. Gold slid his tongue into her mouth as he plunged in, his eyes crossing at the tight, wet, hot heat encasing him. “Belle, oh my god, you’re so tight, fuck, so hot around me.” He whispered, kissing his way across her face to her ear.

She groaned against his neck, pulling her legs higher until they were around his waist. Somehow, that helped him to plunge even deeper, and he heard the whine start in her chest. “Magnus, please, I can’t, I have to, I’m going to --”. With a shudder and a breathless sigh he would hear in every wet dream for the rest of his life, she clenched around him, her back arching and her feet slipping on his sweaty back. 

He only lasted a few more thrusts before coming himself, and he collapsed against her with a groan, pressing breathless kisses against her neck and cleavage lazily. Belle chuckled above him, and he looked up, too tired to do anything but loll against her. She looked down to him, petting his damp hair back from his face. “I assume we’re actually dating now, huh?” She joked, and he chuckled before pulling the covers over both of them and falling asleep against her breasts with a sigh.

Perhaps this weekend wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
